


Summer Waves

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [19]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The waves crashing on the sand and nothing to worry about.





	Summer Waves

**Author's Note:**

> S is for São Paulo, sand, sunglasses, and sunscreen.

São Paulo was a beautiful city, filled with people, very much alive. It was clearly a place meant for work, for cultural expression, it felt like the Brazilian version of New York. While Rio de Janeiro was something else entirely. It was also busy, very alive, but the beaches, the way people dressed was more relaxed.

At least, that was what Preston learned by walking down the sidewalk on Leblon and Ipanema.

Even during the week, people could be seen on the beach, some just going in for a dive, others staying for long. In the majority, those who stayed too long were tourists, yet there were still some locals enjoying the sun.

“I got you a mojito,” Flynn said before sitting on the stool beside her and handing her the glass.

“Thank you”

He turned his attention to the waves crashing on the sand, following her own gaze, “There’s sunscreen on the car, you want to go in?”

Through her sunglasses, he couldn’t see much of her eye movement but saw a small smile appear on her lips.

“Can you believe this? That it’s over? All of that?” she asked.

“Hard, right? After all of that”, the Croatian man agreed.

“Are you going in?” the historian tried.

“Might. Join me?”

“Yes” she took a good sip of her mojito, then turned to him, “hand me the keys, I’ll get the sunscreen”

Garcia smirked and handed her offered her the keys, when she reached for them he caught her wrist and pulled her close, stealing a kiss from her lips, making the historian chuckle.

“I’ll be right back,” she said and he watched her go, turning then to the water again, waves still crashing on the sand and nothing to worry about.


End file.
